


Angel of death

by HadrianlilithPeverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell
Summary: "master"  the hooded figure whispered.The man standing in front of the window didn't acknowledged it. The immortal stand therekeep looking out of the window. The soft silky raven hair is floating as though it's under water. The emerald gem like eyes staring at the wasteland across without any emotions."Master, it's time" the hooded figure whispered out again.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Harry Potter, Magnus Bane/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own anything. The characters and story belongs to Cassandra Clare and also j.k Rowling

"master" the hooded figure whispered.

The man standing in front of the window didn't acknowledged it. The immortal stand there  
keep looking out of the window. The soft silky raven hair is in all directions like a bird nest. The emerald gem like eyes staring at the wasteland across without any emotions. His skin is as pale as white , button like nose and blood red pouty lips. The slender man is so beautiful , adorable and handsome at the same time. Such a mesmerising creature.  
"Master, it's time" the hooded figure whispered out again.  
The androgynous turn towards away from the window, look up sharply at the figures. He sighed.  
"I know Mort , I know." He said.  
One minute they were standing once a magnificent magical castle , now ruined barren land, then they were not.The last of living human leaves the place, even though he is an immortal.

******************

They both stand in front of the veil of death for a second, then they slowly started to walk up to it. When the master and his eternal servant walk through the veil together. Once they pass through the veil , it collapse.

The both landed gracefully in an forest.In a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's pov(1800's)

He lived for centuries before coming to this World. And has seen wars , take part in it . After loosing his loved ones to deaths trusted hand he started traveling, training,studying different forms of magic. Ritual magic,Blood magic, Necromancy, every form of magic the world has to offer. He has seen human race at it peak and seen they war with each other. After nuclear weapons and bioweapons were unleashed upon earth for power,greed and all human race started to extinct. With them they took the vegetation . He lived through it all. Death cannot take his master like that.   
After the hallows merged into his body he never had the need for wand . His magic become more flexible to his will. A thought is all it takes to do it. It's like it become sentinel. 

"Hadrian" an Asian featured man called out seductively while wrapping his hands around his waist from behind,reminding harry that he is not alone.The black eyeshadow of the man with cat eyes shines silver a little as he kissed the raven on his neck."you were spacing out again dear."

"Magnus" the raven signed while sinking to the embrace. Hadrian had met so much upon coming to this World. The shadow world is fascinating. Warlocks,Seelies,Vampires,Werewolves,Demons,Angels, Shadowhunters. When he came here it was little difficult to adjust to the era. The first demon he met were Asmodeus. Apparently king of Edom. He wasn't happy to see me at all at first. Being MoD has its perks. The supernatural creatures of all kind seemingly under came my command. It's a blessing and a curse. Because it attracts unwanted attention. The warlocks I have met , they were interesting. So much different and alike at the same time. Even though I can sense their magic ,they can't sense mine. When I asked death about it he said something about my soul . 

" Darling" call him back to reality. This time it's with a little annoyed. Magnus titled the raven head a little and kissed him on the lips. When things get heated a little they heard a throat being cleared. That pull them apart.   
They both look at at the beautiful lady standing at the entrance of their private library they were currently in.  
At first glance harry could feel she is trouble. Cause even though she is smiling sweetly , he could feel a foreboding. Her smile is too sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

HP pov

I look at Magnus askance.   
"Darling, may I introduce to my friend , Camille Belcourt." Magnus answered with a smile.  
He glided to her like he is walking through air with Magnus. At the second glance I could feel she cling to death like parasites. 'oh,Oh so She is a vampire'

"Hello , Ms. Belcourt. I'm Hadrian. It's a pleasure to meet you." He told her with a small smile.

" Oh, the pleasure is all mine darling." She said to him with a creepy sweet smile. Too sweet smile. Again.  
That was the first time I met her. It wasn't the last either. That day I was actually going to tell Magnus about my origin. Since it's been 5 years we have been together. He hadn't told me his secrets. Not fully anyway.That he is a warlock to me. And I hadn't either. He didn't do magic in front of me either. Or so he thought. Sometime he do it without thinking when he would caught up with it he would looked at me , I had act like I didn't see it at all.  
We met in a party for high society where we met accidentally. It just clicked. The era is not much for the public displays and of course not for the relationship between men. But we just clicked.  
Because of the vampire I couldn't tell Magnus about my secret. Because I want him to know that I'm immortal like him. Or more than him. But after our meeting with Ms.Belcourt we started to drifted apart. Really slowly. As the months progress it become obvious. That Camille wants Magnus.   
But tonight was different. Because when I woke up today Magnus was there in my bed . With me. Looking at me like I am the most precious thing in his world. I couldn't help but leaning towards him and give him a sweet morning kiss. The need for the air broke the kiss. He nuzzled into my neck, started nibbles on my skin. I give out a deep moan. He started suck my sensitive skin as he change our position . With him top of me I could feel my body reacts. Then he stops and I can see his glamour on the eyes is down. His cat like eyes is dilated with lust filling them.   
" Have a bath with me?" I asked in a husky voice.  
He answered me by picking me in a bridal style and move towards the bathroom. When we emerged from the bathroom after 2 hours it was with satisfied smile or in Magnus case satisfied smile on his face. As we were having full English breakfast his eyes have some sort of emotional changes. Like he is nervous one second and next he will be happy. Then nervous again. At last it ended with determination. So I know something is up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amai ai, I want to tell you something important." Magnus said with determination. 

//////////////

I can guess what's this about. Yesterday I heard Camille spoke to Magnus.  
"The thing that you are too young to understand is that we all hide things. We hide them from our lovers because we wish to present our best selves, but also because if it is real love, we expect our loved one to simply understand it, without needing to ask. In a true partnership, the kind that lasts through the ages, there is an unspoken communion."   
I don't get hear his reply since the telephone rang I was standing right next to it. 

////////////////

"Mon cheri" Magnus called out  
"Yes Magnus. Me too. I do have something important to tell you . " I said with equal determination. If he is going to to tell me about his secrets it's only fair I do that too. Also it's been too long already. I smiled a little.   
"Ok . Then you first amore"   
" No no not like that. Today evening. Let's have this talk after supper. let's enjoy today. I've a surprise for you."   
That day I was really happy. That was the last day I saw Magnus Bane last time. Because somehow got into an accident in that era.That also in front of Magnus. My body was completely distorted. But they have already buried me.' I hadn't forgiven Mort for that. At least the entity should have warn me about the accident. After all Mort is an timeless entity. It can see the past ,present and future at the same time nah'  
When I reached the other side Mort told me the accident was actually Camille plan all along. I was going to approach Magnus since I can see He is affected by my supposed death. But Mort didn't let me.

Mort told me " It's not time, not for that master. It's time for your soul to reborn and reincarnation."

"Reborn?? Reincarnation??but why?" I asked the entity.

" You are needed for the future. Don't worry master your mates will be safe till then."

"MORT,WHAT YOU MEAN BY MATES? And when are you going to tell me about Magnus being my mate?"

, I was fuming. I started to rants to the entity for so long after that I don't know what I have said to him.I hadn't lost my temper in centuries. May be because of that he didn't mock me like usual. And that's how I died. Or that's how I was passed to reincarnation.   
That's how I born as Hadrian Ignatius Fairchild or Hadrian Fray, twin brother of Clarissa Fairchild.   
'will meet you soon magnus'


End file.
